A Love Lost and Found
by schmeaschmenywa
Summary: Serenity Wheeler is seeing strange changes on her sixteenth birthday. Somehow, all this is connected to Seto Kaiba...in a past life, perhaps? A visit from Ishizu will change her life and history forever. [SetoxSerenity]
1. Chapter 1: Little Changes

Disclaimer: I do not own the Yu-Gi-Oh! Series. Kazuki Takahashi does. Anything you recognize is NOT MINE! Hopefully the plot is, though…

Author's Note:

Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction ever, so I'd really appreciate it if you'd leave a bit of constructive criticism or something. I haven't written much in the way of stories, so this may be a little slow, a little simplistic, and perhaps not entirely original. But hey, you live and learn. Enjoy!

A Love Lost...and Found

A Seto x Serenity Story

Chapter 1:

Little Changes

"Joey?" Serenity Wheeler poked her head inside her brother's door, doe-like eyes glinting with mischief. _Good. He's still asleep. _She carefully picked her way over to his bed, avoiding Duel Monsters cards, magazines, pizza boxes, and other such things that littered his floor.

"Mrrpph…take that, Moneybags…mmm doughnuts…hey there, Mai…" Joey mumbled in his sleep. Serenity shook her head ruefully. _Wow. Joey talks even more in his sleep than when he's awake. And that's really saying something! _Serenity giggled at her own little joke, feeling almost sorry she had to end her brother's pleasant dream. Almost. Waking her brother who was famous for sleeping through anything and everything, however, would be quite the challenge to even Serenity's ingenuity.

That isn't to say that Serenity came unarmed. Ohhhh no. In her small hands she clutched an increasingly heavy pail of ice water. _I'm family! He's not allowed to kill me…I hope. _Bolstering her courage to go through with her prank, she heaved the bucket up.

"One, two, THREE!"

"KyAHHhhHH! I'm drowning, I'm drowning!" Joey yelped as he sputtered his way into the land of the living. Serenity winced.

"Ow, Joey! You scream like one of Mai's harpies!"

Honey brown eyes narrowed as their owner realized why he was sitting in a very large, cold puddle of…rose-scented water? Serenity gulped. _Oh crap. What's he going to do to me now? _

"So this is how ya wake your favorite brother up?" Joey inquired in a falsely sugary voice (which didn't mix well with his Brooklyn accent at all). "Well, I guess I have to think of some way to repay you then. TICKLE ATTACK!"

"Joey, NO!" Serenity shrieked before her brother tackled her, mercilessly tickling her ribs. "Heehahaaa.. Can't breathe…ha haahhehaa!" Several tortuous minutes later, Joey asked,

"Hey Serenity, why'd ya do dat anyways? I would've expected something like that from Tristan, or even Dice-head, not from my sweet, innocent little baby sister!"

She shrugged. "Well, I wanted to go to the park and meet the gang for my birthday, and there was no way I could get you up otherwise… " Serenity trailed off. "That, and I thought it would be kinda fun." Feeling rather stupid indeed, Joey smacked his forehead.

"Oh yeah…Happy Birthday Sis!"

"Thanks Onii-chan! Hey, can you get ready in fifteen?"

"Joey Wheeler is always ready!"

Serenity raised a delicately arched brow. "Mm-hmm. Ready to take on the world in your Flame Swordsman boxers?"

"Aww nuts! Git outta here and let me get decent, willya?" he said as he gently propelled his sister out the door.

Serenity headed to the bathroom, intent on freshening herself up after the tickle attack. Running a brush through her waist-length fiery hair, Serenity mused

"Weird. My hair's acting funky today." Her hair, which normally framed her face in fluffy chin-length bangs, was lying quite flat against her head, rather like an upside-down 'V.' A few wisps strayed into her uniquely colored eyes, giving her a mischievous, elfin look.

"Just as well. I guess my hair decided it's time for a change!" Serenity consoled herself.

"JOEY? ARE YOU READY YET?"

Joey came skidding out of his bedroom in his typical white shirt, jeans, and black Air Techs. In his hand he clutched his beloved green blazer and his duel disk.

"Yup! Ready!"

"Good. Let's go!"

As Serenity held her brother's arm and forced him to skip with her to the park, she thought, _Nothing can go wrong today…_

Little did the Wheeler siblings know, two pairs of mysterious blue-green eyes were watching them.

"The time has come," the dark haired woman wearing flowing white robes and a peculiar golden necklace remarked.

"Yes. Let us hope that she will have the courage to fulfill her destiny," came stoic voice of the man garbed in a tunic and turban with a strange pendant hanging from a leather thong around his neck. The pair continued to watch the Wheelers skip down the tree-lined path that led to Domino Park. Though it was a sunny day, the man and woman felt the chill of wariness.

Shadi looked over at Ishizu. "She is a mere child. How is she to accomplish this great task? I doubt even the strongest warrior could manage it. "

Ishizu looked pensive for a moment, and responded, "Don't be so hasty to judge on appearances, Shadi. This slip of a girl has great inner strength, and just needs to have the proper incentive to tap into it. Besides which, this mission requires much more than physical power. She will not fail. She cannot…for the sake of the world."

AN: R and R! Your comments will (hopefully) inspire me to write faster! I promise I won't be one of those authors that doesn't update because he/she doesn't receive reviews though. Next chapter is longer. I'm trying to keep all the plot bunnies in a pen.


	2. Chapter 2: First Encounters

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Nor do I own 'Central Perk Café.' I borrowed it from 'Friends.'

AN: Thank you to my lovely, wonderful reviewers! I was so sad (and angry at myself) when I lost about 1000 words of this chapter in a stupid incident involving cutting, pasting, and my clipboard only holding one item at a time. Never fear, I have replaced them the best I could. There is some OOC-ness, though. Oh well. On with the story!

A Love Lost... and Found

A Seto x Serenity Story

Chapter 2:

First Encounters

At Domino Park...

"Oh Joey! I think this is the best I've ever seen the sakura trees!" Serenity laughed in sheer joy as she twirled under the frothy boughs. _If it weren't for Joey, I wouldn't even be able to see this. I'm so lucky to have a big brother like him..._

Joey watched affectionately as his only sister continued to drink in the park's beauty, pink blossoms drifting into her copper-colored hair. _Man. My baby sis isn't such a baby anymore. I'm gonna have a hell of a time trying to keep all the guys away from her... _

"Hey Joey! Hi Serenity!" came the familiar cheery voice of Yugi Mutou, Joey's best friend.

"Hi Yuge! How's my favorite little buddy?" Joey smiled as he ruffled his pal's spiky tri-colored hair.

"Hello Yugi. I'm so glad you could meet us! Where's the rest of the gang?" Serenity queried. _I hope they're coming...I didn't come to the park to watch Yugi whip Joey's butt in Duel Monsters! Though...that might be fun some other day_...

Yugi was opening his mouth to reply when another voice piped up, "We're right here!"

Serenity turned to find Tea Gardner, Duke Devlin, Tristan Taylor, and Mai Valentine standing right behind her. Tea was excitedly brandishing a large wicker picnic basket, while Duke and Tristan each held a bouquet of flowers, presumably for our favorite birthday girl.

_Crap. I really wish those two would give it up already... _Outwardly, Serenity beamed to see her friends and graciously accepted Duke's pink roses with white lilies and Tristan's yellow daises and bleeding hearts ("Because my heart bleeds for you, Serenity!").

Thankfully, Joey stopped the two from making any moves on her for the moment by running up to his friends and slapping the boys on their backs.

"Hiya Duke, Tristan! Hey there, Mai...uh...Tea! Do you have foooood in that basket, or what?"

"No Joey. She's just hauling around Yugi's card collection. Of course she has food! If you'd just use your noggin once in a-" Mai was cut off from making any more sarcastic remarks to Joey by Tea's enthusiastic, "Come on guys, let's dig in!"

Joey pumped his fist in the air. "Yeeah! Chow time!"

Yugi spread out a blanket, and Tea began laying out a small feast.

"Let's see...I have sandwiches, rice balls, noodles, salad, fruit, chips, lemonade, and..."

"AND!" Joey was practically drooling.

With an unmistakably proud look on her face, Tea whipped out a massive chocolate cake. The center read in her loopy script, "Happy Sweet Sixteen, Serenity!" and had a border of delicately iced sakura blossoms.

"Oh Tea, it's wonderful. Thank you so much!" Serenity hugged the older girl.

With that, the gang began piling their respective plates with food. While Duke and Tristan ate, they stole furtive glances at the beauty sitting in between them (much to her chagrin). Joey managed to give the pair the evil eye from around his mountain of food, while Mai chastised him for his lack of eating manners.

"Serenity, might I say that your new hairstyle suits you exceptionally well?" Duke complimented in the most suave voice he could produce.

"Erm...Thank you, Duke. I'm sure it's very kind of you to say so!" Serenity was doing her best to be polite, but inwardly cringed. _Too bad Dukie-poo doesn't know I'm absolutely turned off by the Don Juan wannabe act..._

"Oh Serenity! Your eyes are as blue as the sky today, and as lovely as the ocean!" Tristan definitely lacked Duke's smooth approach, but made up for it in...enthusiasm.

_My eyes look blue? _

Serenity's eyes were a most unusual color. From a distance, they appeared to be a luminous hazel-gray. Up close, one discovered that her hazel-gray orbs held shifting green and blue shades. They had a tendency to turn green whenever she was feeling a particularly strong emotion. However, they hadn't turned blue until that day.

_Ah well. It's not like my eyes haven't ever changed colors...must be the natural lighting or something._

Serenity thanked Tristan as well, not wanting to seem rude. Unfortunately, the two boys took that as some sort of secret code for 'Keep trying, guys! Woo me and I will fall into your arms!' They eagerly clasped one of her hands each and began their campaign.

"Serenity, why must you play with my poor heart so?"

"Serenity, you are the sweetest girl in the world!"

"Serenity, Serenity, Serenity...such a beautiful name for such a beautiful woman."

"Serenity, wanna take a ride on my motorbike sometime?"

"Ser-"

"WHAT THE HELL? GET AWAY FROM MY BABY SISTA!" Joey exploded. He would have tackled them, except for the risk of hitting Serenity as well. He settled instead for giving them death glares.

"Yeah guys, knock it off," Yugi put in his two cents. "Before I knock _you_ off," he added in a sinister undertone before reverting back to his normal happy diminutive self.

"All of you little babies need to step back and let the girl breathe! After all, it's not every day that a girl turns sixteen," Mai drawled. The group fell silent after that, feeling ashamed for embarrassing Serenity on her birthday.

Joey, not being able to take the silence anymore, leapt up and offered, "Anyone up for a game of frisbee?" as he plucked one out of the picnic basket.

"How precious. The mutt has graduated from fetching the stick."

There was no mistaking who the owner of that deep, cool, slightly raspy voice was. Except for Serenity (who kept her eyes glued to her hands) and Yugi (who was too nice to be mean save for when Yami took over), the group looked at the newcomer with open animosity.

Standing before them was none other than Seto Kaiba, the powerful CEO of Kaiba Corporations. He was, of course, outfitted in his standard white gravity-defying trench emblazoned with a silver 'KC', tight black leather pants, black turtleneck, and blue buckles. Kaiba's ice-blue eyes regarded the bunch from under chestnut bangs with sarcastic amusement.

Tea stood up in a huff with her hands on her hips. "Why don't you just buzz off, Kaiba? You're not wanted here! Don't you have _a company to run_?" Serenity glanced at Tea with wide eyes. _Whoa. Tea must really hate Kaiba; I've never seen her be so pissy before! At a person at least... She's the Friendship Girl for good reason!_

"What, Gardner? No spiel about friendship! You disappoint me," Kaiba mocked. "Not that it's any of your business, but I _was _heading to Kaiba Corp before you losers got in my way."

He began walking away, but paused to look over his shoulder and said, "Yugi. I'll be expecting that rematch soon." With that last remark, Kaiba strode away with a swish of his pristine trench coat.

"Ooooh that Kaiba! He's got a lot of nerve just harassing us for no reason!" Tea burst out.

"I'll bet Ol' Moneybags can't even jump off the ground to catch a frisbee," Joey pouted.

The complaints about Kaiba's flaws flew about rapidly. In the midst of it all, Serenity sat, pensively watching Kaiba's retreating figure.

_I know exactly what he's doing. I've never told Joey, but I used to be just like Kaiba..._

Flashback

"Joey! JOEEY!" seven-year-old Serenity cried as she plastered her face to the car window, desperate to be back with her brother. _Why can't I stay with Joey? I know Dad has been mean to Mommy...but I wanna stay with Joey!_

Moving far, far away didn't lessen the ache Serenity felt inside. Somewhere in her young mind, she came up with an astounding conclusion: _Every time I love something, they get taken away...J-Joey...my kitty Neko...my watercolors...even all my friends. _As this thought passed through her head, she felt cold with the realization of what she had to do. _Maybe if I don't love anything, it won't be taken away...and I'll never hurt again._

At her new school, little Serenity Wheeler was a source of much anxiety for the teachers. She always sat alone, hardly ever spoke unless answering a question, and had a disturbingly blank, cold expression for one so young. What they didn't know was that every time Serenity even thought of making friends with youngsters her own age, the memory of being ripped from her beloved brother played in her mind.

With each passing day, Serenity added a new layer to her emotional fortress. By age thirteen, she was completely shut in. No longer did she shine with the light that drew so many to her in her childhood. Rather, she was feared and generally disliked in her middle school.

New kids found out the hard way.

A boy with tousled black hair and warm hazel eyes approached her one day at lunch. "Hi, I'm Kenji! I'm new here, and I thought you looked like a nice girl, so I-"

"So you thought you could just waltz over here and 'make friends'?" She bit out. Kenji looked taken aback. "W-Well..I.."

"Save it, chump. I am NOT interested in making friends. They're nothing but a waste of time. As to your being new here, that sounds like a personal problem to me."

Kenji slunk away, tears shimmering in his eyes. Inwardly, Serenity laughed. _Wuss. And I thought men were called the sterner sex. What a laugh._

End Flashback

Serenity shuddered. _Looking back, I see I was just hurting myself in the long run. I needed friends to help heal my hurt, not loneliness to increase it. In a way, losing my eyesight was a blessing in disguise. I needed a wakeup call so badly..._

When Serenity heard that she was going blind, she felt as if a cannon had been fired at her. Her world was crashing down. But then, Joey called her, and promised her that he would get the money she needed for the operation no matter what it took. And Joey always kept his promises.

From that day forth, Serenity had tried to be the person she knew she could be...the person Joey thought she still was. It took a while, but the illusion became reality. The old Serenity was back.

_Kaiba needs someone to help him. He'd never admit it, but I'll bet that deep, deep, WAY DEEP down...he wants, maybe even craves a friend._

Suddenly struck with an idea, Serenity snatched up a slice of cake and ran after the distant figure of one Seto Kaiba. "Serenity, what are you doing? Come back!" called Tea. Serenity didn't even hear her; she was focused on the task at hand.

"Kaiba! KAIBA!"

He turned around, one elegant eyebrow raised in question. "What _is_ it, Wheelerette? I'm a very busy man."

Standing in front of him, Serenity felt a wave of intimidation. Kaiba was quite a bit taller than her, and was watching her intently with those frightening (yet strangely handsome) blue eyes of his. She began to doubt this was a good idea at all.

_Oh. My. Gosh. What the heck are you doing Serenity? _She berated herself. _You're trying to make friends with Seto-freakin'-Kaiba, who happens to practically OWN all of Japan! He probably thinks you're some kind of flaky fan girl...or stalker. _Serenity gulped. _Holy crap, I didn't know I'd be so scared once I got up close..._

"I..Ah..Erm..!"

_((Don't be afraid, Serenity. You were meant to do this! Go ahead...ahead...ahead..))_ A voice echoed inside Serenity's head. _That was weird.. and definitely not MY voice! _

"Well? Are you gonna stand there and stare at me all day, or were you going to say something even remotely pertinent?" Kaiba's voice held a strong note of impatience in it.

Serenity smiled at him. _That voice-in-my-head thing was freaky, but it sure did wonders for my nerve..._

"Well, I just wanted to offer you a slice of cake, is all!" Serenity blurted out.

_What a strange girl. Ran after me just to offer me a slice of cake. She's either very brave, or extremely stupid...like her mutt brother. _Kaiba looked down and studied Serenity's face. He saw hair like a smoldering flame trailing into bluish-hazel eyes, smooth peaches and cream skin, and a pair of naturally shell-pink lips. _Not bad, for a Wheeler. Maybe I can work this to my advantage... _

"What's the occasion?"

Serenity blinked. _Hey, he didn't bite my head off! _

She simply said, "Today is my sixteenth birthday."

Kaiba debated with himself whether he should take the cake, accepting her obvious hope of befriending him, or refuse her rudely, crushing her with his words because she was after all, related to one Joseph Wheeler. He casually glanced over her shoulder, and saw that the mutt, spike-head, and dice-brain were barely being restrained by Valentine, Gardner, and Yugi.

Kaiba smirked. _It's almost too easy._

"Alright I'll take your cake," he said, accepting the plate from her hands. Kaiba reached up and plucked a small spray of sakura blossoms from the branch. Leaning in to tuck it behind her ear, he murmured, "Happy Birthday, Serenity." Slyly, Kaiba made sure the mutt was watching as he brushed an airy kiss on Serenity's already-flaming cheek before he pulled back to survey his work.

Serenity looked at him with wide eyes. _I certainly was not expecting that..._

Chuckling inwardly, Kaiba turned, and resumed his trek to the Kaiba Corp building. As he walked, he called over his shoulder, "By the way, that shade of pink looks good on you," then turned out of the park and out of her line of vision.

Serenity's hands flew to her unbearably warm cheeks. _I don't know what just happened here...When he kissed me, I felt like...I was home. It's so strange!_

Serenity's reverie was broken by the arrival of her much-excited brother. "What did Kaiba kiss you for? I swear I'm gonna kill that jerk for even thinking about touching you! He's gonna learn one tough lesson, Joey Wheeler style!" Joey kept blowing off hot air about all the unpleasant things he was going to make Kaiba endure, not knowing that his sister was in a world of her own.

Shadi and Ishizu left their observation post from the corner of the park and headed toward 'Domino Perk Café.'

"Ishizu, was that really necessary? The poor girl probably thinks she's gone insane because of that little mind trick you pulled!" Shadi chided.

Ishizu only smirked. "Perhaps. But it did work, didn't it? The seed has been planted, and I expect that it will only be a matter of time before it bursts into bloom."

Shadi sighed, shaking his head. "And people call _me _the creepy one..."

AN: Phew! Nine pages, people! One, Two, You know what to do- Read and Review! (Sorry, just had to say that)


End file.
